too far gone
by klovin
Summary: takes place a little bit before hiccup kills the red death. Hiccup and Astrid's ride with toothless never happened so Astrid still resents Hiccup for winning. After Hiccup kills the red death everyone thinks hes dead and realize just how bad they were to him, well almost everyone. How will they react when the ghost himself returns 6 years later. this is my first story. Enjoy
1. it was going so well

Hiccups POV

I, myself, thought it was going very well. My father? not so. so when my father said to "stop the fight" it didn't surprise me. all he wanted to do was protect me and the tribe but I wanted to show them what dragons really were. Big, gentle, caring, silly things. I'm not sure I really expected anyone to listen to me, I mean I am Hiccup the useless, fishbone, Stoick's runt. Any of these would do just fine with me. I have had to live with with these names for 13 years now. Although these past couple weeks have been the best damn weeks of my life, no name calling, no abuse (save for Astrid and the dragons in training) but altogether it has been wonderful. it even seemed like everyone actually liked me except Astrid of course. but I have got to say, seeing the way everyone looked at me after the fight with anger and disgust hurt more than usual...

Stoick slings the door open and threw hiccup inside, causing him to wince in pain. "I should have known. I should have seen tha signs"

"Dad"

"WE HAD A DEAL" stoick begins to show verbal and physical anger

"I know we did... that was before though... everything is so messed up now"

"So everything in tha ring a'h trick? A'H LIE" stoick's voice laced with venomous anger making Hiccup flinch

"I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please don't hurt Toothless"

"You... you are worried about th'a dragon and not tha people ya almost killed!"

"He was only protecting me, dad hes not dangerous!"

"THEY HAVE KILLED HUNDREDS OF US"

"AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM" stoick, physically taken aback at how hiccup would take up for a dragon, falters for a second. "They defend themselves, that's all" "they raid us because they have to, if they don't bring back enough food then they'll be eaten themselves"

hiccup continues, physically and mentally exhausted. "There's something else on their island... its a dragon the si..." stoick cuts in "their island? so you've been there?"

"Not me, Toothless found it, only a dragon can find the island" hiccup looks at his father and his face lights up with a brilliant plan. "No dad please" stoick turns to leave hiccup chases after him. "Dad its not what you think, you'll surely be killed as soon as you get to the island!" Stoick continues to walk. Hiccup grabs onto Stoick's arm and tries to stop him. "Dad please I promise you can win this one, dad for one in your life ple..." Stoick throws Hiccup off of him "You've thrown your lot in with them, you're no viking" there is a long silent pause "you're not my son" Hearing these words come from his father hurt. Hiccup could fell something inside him break. "I WISH THE DRAGON WOULD'VE KILLED ME INSTEAD OF MOM" the door slams shut as stoick walks out.

On the docks Stoick and the rest of the village are readying the ships. "SET SAIL, WE HEAD FOR HELHIEM'S GATE" getting closer to the night fury "lead us home devil"

Thanks for reading chapter one. Please review chapter two will be out tomorrow. the chapters will be short for now until i see if you guys like it or not.

sincerely, Klovin


	2. now you see me

**_Anonymous noob the 2nd - of course there will be hicstrid, just not as soon_**

 ** _chapter 2 is here, this wont go so far off cannon just yet. or it might. I don't know. all I know is that I put this together today. There will be hicstrid but but not just yet. ill try some different stuff. enough blabbering, back to the story._**

 _ **(at sea)**_

Stoick sat at the stern of the boat tapping on the gunwale as they entered the fog. _"Keep ya eyes open men"_ they slowly glided past broken and torn up ships from past expeditions to find the nest. as they drew closer to the island Stoick could hear a strange buzzing noise growing in pitch. as they came ashore Stoick was the first off the ship, as soon as he touched down the noise stopped. scaling the mountain with his eyes he caught a glimpse of a dragons tail. the dragon tail slithered back into the jutted rocks. _"Set up the defenses and ready the catapults"_ without a word the vikings started sharpening tree trunks and shoving them into the ground

 **(** ** _back on berk)_**

 _Hiccup was in his house sitting alone thinking to himself "If I had just got on Toothless and flew away when I had the chance" when the idea came to his head. "maybe i can take a boat to the island and get toothless back, I wouldn't have to see any of these people again". The other vikings had just left leaving him practically alone apart from the village elder, Gothi and a few others. It was about mid dawn when Hiccup made his way down to the docks trying not to be spotted by the couple of people left behind. Once at the docks he climbed into a little wooden dingy he and Gobber had made one summer just so he would have something to do. Funny how Gobber seemed more like a dad than Stoick, Hiccup thought. and so with his things packed and in the dingy he set off to the dragons nest, not knowing what to expect upon arrival._

 **(the nest)**

Stoick and the rest of the village had just finished setting up the defenses and catapults. "When we crack this mountain open all hell is going to break loose"

Gobber, "in my undies. Good thing i brought extras"

Stoick turns to address his men fully "No matter how this ends, it ends today" with that Stoick signaled for the catapults to launch their rocks at the mountain, cracking the walls. One final hit from the boulders and the wall shatters, creating a deep opening in the mountain. A flaming bush is launched into the hole, lighting it up. thousands of dragons can be seen lining the walls. Stoick lets out a war cry and charges in.

By the time Hiccup reached the nest all out war had already broken out between the vikings and the queen. Hiccup looked for the ship that held toothless. Hiccup climbed aboard the ship dodging the falling bits of flaming mast and fabric. He reached toothless and removed the muzzle covering his snout, the dragon quite pleased with seeing his rider let out a couple happy barks and growls. _"i know bud i missed you too, now lets get you out"_. Hiccup tried to break the chains on his friend but failed to even put dint in their strength. all he could see around him was fire and all he could hear was the roars of dragons and screams of vikings. _"Bud you're going to have to blast the chains off"_. Toothless nodded understanding what his friend wanted of him. Hiccup took cover behind a half burnt barrel. Toothless blasted the chains off, only adding to the chaos around them.

Stoick and the rest of the vikings had no idea what to do as soon as the queen burst out of the mountain wall. scream of terror and fear could be heard around the battlefield as the queen started to demolish everything in her path. it set the boats where the night fury was ablaze but Stoick didn't care it was just one less dragon he had to deal with. The catapults started shooting flaming balls at the queen but they did nothing but anger it further. it started destroying everything starting with the catapults. Vikings scattered in all directions.

Stoick stops spitelout _"Take everyone to the far side of the island"._

 _"Right"_ spitelout says as he turns to face everyone _"everybody to the far side of the island"_

Stoick and Gobber are left on the battlefield, The queen satisfied with the destruction of the catapults and ships turns to see the two vikings. _"Gobber go i can buy them a few minutes"._ Gobber grabs his friends arm, determination in his eyes _"I can double that"_

Breaking from cover the friends run in different directions as to confuse the beast. Stoick throws a sharpened stick at the monster striking it in one of its many eyes. _"HERE"_ he screams, "NO HERE" his friend yells. The queen, becoming annoyed with the two viking begins to fuel up its fire again. eyes fixed on Stoick. "FIGHT ME" Gobber yells at the beast. "NO ME" Stoick keeps its attention. The queen rears back building up the gas and just before it can shoot a sharp whistle is heard... "nigh fury" Stoick and Gobber say in unison.

 **ight kiddos stuff gets a bit graphic here**

The blast hits the beast in the side of the head knocking it off balance and taking some flesh with it. "nice shot Toothless" Hiccup pats the dragon. The queen snaps at the dragon in the air but is too slow. Everyone is now on the beach watching the epic battle take place right in front of them. Toothless lines up another shot and fires landing right on the opposite side of the head granting the removal of more flesh from its face. "It has wings bud, lets see if it can use them". Toothless lines up one last shot and paces in right on the joint of the wing. The queen cries out in agony and falls. it slowly gets up and unfolds its wings, taking flight. Before they knew it Hiccup and Toothless were being chased by the red death.

The scene that followed shocked all the vikings the beast had working wings and was flying after the night fury. Compared to the Beast the night fury was nothing but a dot in the sky. They watch as they climb higher and higher until finally covered by the clouds. flashes are all that can be seen from the clouds.

In the clouds Hiccup and Toothless are pelting the queen with shot after shot to the wings. The queen lets out a whirlwind of fire, the random blast hit Toothless' tail fin, damaged beyond repair. "Times up bud lets hope this works" pulling into a steep dive straight towards the ground, the queen follows. The queen closes the gap between them in moments and soon it opens its mouth and the familiar sound of gas emanates from its throat.

"Hold Toothless, hold... NOW" Tootles turns to face the dragon and fires a shot straight into its mouth igniting the gas making it burn inside the dragon. The queen opens its wings trying to stop from hitting the earth but its wings are too damaged to help. Toothless tries to pull out of the dive as the red death soars past them right into the ground causing a massive explosion. Tootles tries to maneuver up but cant, the clubbed tail clips toothless sending hiccup flying off of the dragon and straight towards the ever growing fireball.

The vikings watch in horror as Hiccup and Toothless are swallowed up by the fireball.

Stoick rushes onto the battlefield now cluttered with bits and pieces of bone and flesh from the queen. _"Hiccup! HICCUP!"_ Stoick continues to search the battlefield until his eyes land on a familiar black silhouette. _"Hiccup..."_

Stoick rushes to the dragons side to see if his son was with him but to no avail he didn't see Hiccup. "oh son... I did this"

many vikings push to the front to see for themselves if it were true, and it seemed so. The chiefs only son had died defending the whole of Berk, no one had ever shown Hiccup a sliver of respect or love, not even his father. The only man to show Hiccup the most love was Gobber. the crowd was silent, light sniffs could be heard and even some tears could be seen being wiped away. But no one cried as much as Stoick, he didn't care what the village thought of him now he just wanted his son back. The other kids Astrid, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs all felt the same guilt for being so bad to Hiccup. Although Snotlout backed it up with Hiccup being a traitor and betraying his tribe. Astrid saw nothing wrong with it, she had never really liked the boy but she didn't dislike him nor did she bully him. Yet she still felt sad for the death but couldn't figure out why.

The vikings left the island and Toothless behind, afraid of what the dragon might do once he awakens to find out his beloved rider was gone. when the vikings were finally gone and the smoke and ash had settled on the island a little black dragon could be seen laying on the ground. Beside the dragon, something inside the dragons wings shifted...

 **mmkay while not being the best of story's I kinda like where its going. please review and tell me how you fell about it and where i should go next.**

 **and if you guys want to add me on snap for updates here it s : xswhd**

 **kik: Klovin1**

 **Klovin**


	3. peace found, pieces lost

**So I thought I would make this chapter more on how the people of Berk feel about Hiccup and how they go about their days after the fight. Not sure how long it will be, I'll try to get to some Hiccup POV at the end if possible.**

 **-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

A cloud of grief hung over Berk as everyone went about their day, not many people talked and when they did it was in hushed whispers. The chief hadn't left is house for days following the battle. No one dared talk to him about the events that happened that day. Many tried to cheer him up but he would only wave them off with a slight shake of the head and a half raised hand. Most nights Stoick could be heard crying over the sun he once had.

 **Astrid**

The village was quiet, this didn't stop Astrid from her dragon training though. After they returned from the nest Stoick had asked Gobber to continue on with dragon training. Astrid was still top in the class and happy she didn't have any 'real' competition other than Snotlout this time. Although she did kinda miss having the extra push to be better she really didn't see why she should've cared why Hiccup wasn't there. But still she could feel something deep down, a sort of regret or sadness. Of course she just pushed these feelings down because what Hofferson gets caught up in feelings? She did however, commemorate Hiccup on his bravery in fighting the queen. She just hoped the village would get over this as soon as possible.

 **Gobber**

Gobber hadn't fared much better than Stoick. He still went outside and worked in the forge. On some days he would go into the back room which used to belong to Hiccup and sit, wishing he still had his apprentice.

Gobber walked towards the chiefs house. no one had been able to get the chief out of his house. he knocked on the door and waited.

From inside "I don't want any visitors"

"ah but not even a'h friend?" Gobber could hear the door being unlocked from the other side. Stoick opened and Gobber came in. "Rough night Stoick?" The look of days without rest on Stoicks face.

"I havent slept in days Gobber, I cant stop thinking about what I could have done to save him"

"Ah Stoick dont beat ya self up over this" Gobber patted his friend on the shoulder. "The boy was as much of a stubborn headed viking as you were"

"Aye, but I could have listened to him. Atleast tried to see his way of thinking"

"s'not everyday your kid tries to train a dragon right in front of ya" Gobber waddled back towards the door

"Leaving already?" Stoick turns to face his friend.

"ye forge ain't gonna run itself. Just came to check on ye make sure your still breathing." As Gobber turned to leave he heard the slightest chuckle escape Stoicks lips. "ya know we still need a chief to run this village..." Stoick thanked his friend as he left. the things Gobber had said to him still fresh in his mind. Stoick thought to himself " _I cant bring my boy back but I can make his memory live on. But there's one thing i must do first..."_

 **Snotlout**

Snotout was happy that his chief was finally making his rounds around the village. But did they really have to have a funeral for _useless_? Waste of a boat if you ask me he thought to himself. "This is stupid" Snotlout said to the other teens. "No one cared for the runt until he killed that dragon, I could've done it blindfolded, in the dark, underwater" The other teens cringed inwardly at Snots statement. "I didn't see you up there fighting it Snotface" Blurted Fishlegs. Everyone was so taken aback at Fishlegs outburst. Snotlout was about to reply when stoick started the ceremony. "Alright everyone, thank you all for coming today" a couple "Ayes" went around in the crowd. "I know my son wasn't always the most liked viking in this village" a couple more muffled "ayes" go around. "But what he did for this village is far more heroic than anything anyone has done in this village" More "ayes" went around the crowd as Stoick continued. "Let us not remember Hiccup for the bad hes done but for the good he has created!" More and more vikings joined in the cheers this time. The whole time Stoick was upholding his son Snotlout was thinking to himself how useless and how much of a waste of time this is for him. Even in death the fishbone still managed to ruin his day.

The boat was pushed out to the ocean along with things people had brought to remember hiccup by such as a shield for the his forging skills, a book for his drawing skills and more items that would help guide his spirit into the afterlife. Afterwards they feasted, danced, and talked in the great hall. It was the most lively day ever since the day of Hiccups passing almost a month ago. as Stoick made his way back to his house at the end of the day he felt as if he had let go off something, something holding him back. As he smiled to himself he realized that he had made piece with Hiccup and he could finally be happy once more. He would still miss him but he could resume his chiefly duties and the village could become whole again.

 **A little break**

 **tell me what you guys think of it so far, do you hate it? like it? love it? would you put a ring on it? I might start pushing chapters out every 2 days or so. Spring break is coming up though and i wont be able to post for a week because ill be on oak island taking a vacation. yay me. apart from that i should have a fresh chapter ready for you guys on that Monday. Okay enough with the talking lets continue.**

 **Hiccup (4 years after the fight with the queen)**

"Alright bud lets try this again" Tootless readied his flame. "Now bud" Tootles shot a tiny plasma ball at a metal helmet Hiccup was holding. It left a scorch mark. "good job bud. A little more time under the forge and ill have this ready for actual use" Toothless warbled happily at his rider.

After Hiccup lost his leg in the fight with the queen it was hard to get off the island. He finally managed to after working on a splint made of the queens bones. Toothless had cooked the wound closed and thought Hiccup would surely die of blood lose or infection. But he pulled himself together and made it to the next village he could find, far from Berk of course. He never wanted to see any of them again after they left him for dead like that. He saved all their lives and the thanks he got was being left on a island riddled with dragons and no leg, great.

"Ok bud its getting late we should hit the hay" Toothless yawned in agreement and crawled onto his stone slab in the cave they called home. "See you in the morning Toothless" And with that they both fell asleep.

 **Mkay don't forget to review the story tell me what you want to see and dont want to see happen in the story, follow and fav.**

 **as always, Klovin**


	4. a piece found

Real quick when I say stuff like "ye" n'it" and other words that make me sound retarded it's not because I can't spell it's because I'm trying to get the people in to character more. If that makes since.

I don't know if there will be Cami x Hiccup. I'm pretty sure there will be Astrid x Hiccup

Berk

With the death of Hiccup came anger towards the dragons, then grief, then the acceptance of the death of the heir.

Stoick had been faring much better now that he had accepted the death of his son. Of course he still missed his son but he had chief duties to take care of. It had been 4 years anyway. He couldn't dwell on it forever

Stoick made his way to the docks. today Stoick, Gobber, and the teens now 17-18 years old would be visiting byen av gull, a key trade city. Usually the trade ships would come to Berk but they were being held up by ice north of berk.

"Good day for sailing in'it Stoick?" Gobber's voice deep with sarcasm as he climbed aboard the ship.

Stoick hadn't taken the time to look up at the sky. The sky looked back with eyes as black as coal. It would be raining soon. "Couldn't have picked a better day Gobber"

"Aye you can say that again" as Gobber and Stoick started loading the things they were going to sell and trade onto the ship the teens arrived.

The twins arguing as usual.

"Dragon breath"

"Cow face"

"Take that back"

"No" "Yes" "No" "Yes"

Tuffnut tackled his sister to the ground and thus began the brawl of brother and sister interlocked in a battle to the death.

"Alright ye two, get up" Gobber hobbled over to the twins and pulled then off each other. "It's time we get going. Everyone on the boat"

Onboard the teens pretty much kept to themselves. all except Tuff and Ruff. Stoick and Gobber conversed to quietly. "It's a 6 day trip Gobber". "O great 6 days with Ruff n' Tuff fight'in about who can drink the most sea water and eat the most sand" this was going to be a most wonderful trip.

Hiccup (? island)

Hiccup stirred awake at sunrise. "Time to get up Toothless" tootles grunted in denial as to say I am the offspring of lightning and death itself time is of no worry to me you simple human. "Toothless im sure there are some cod waiting for you to get up" toothless opened an eye curiously. " yep, nice juicy cod whith you name on it" toothless jumped up and ran into the next room to his breakfast of cod.

Hiccup had found himself a island secluded from all he other islands. He would sometimes go to the byen av gull to get things like food, water, and material to make stuff in his smithy. This was like a once a month trip. today he would need to go down to the city to get leather for a new harness for toothless.

"come one bud it's time to go". Toothless crouched down letting his rider get on his back. Hiccup climbed up and they were off.

as they approached the city they could already see it was alive with people busy in the streets. people were trading, singing, dancing, and laughing in the town square.

The perfect cover for me Hiccup thought. last thing I want is someone to recognise me. he made his way into the city sticking close to the walls. he wore his signature black cloak and black mask with black boots. all made out of dragon scales. When anyone asked what he was wearing he would tell them it was the scales of dragons he has killed.

On these trips he would stay for about a week and then return home. He would spend most of his time in the pub and rent rooms at the local inn. This left toothless alone in the woods outside the city.

He made his way to the marketplace with a pocket full of gold. He found the local blacksmith named Krig. "Afternoon Krig"

Krig knew that voice anywhere. "Ahh if it isn't my old friend Vandreren" (Hiccup will be called Vandreren for now) "How are you friend?"

"Never better Krig". "I'm interested in some leather, you wouldn't happen to have any would you?"

"For you friend anything. I have the finest leather in all of the lands". Krig went into the back room to fetch Vandreren leather. "Here you are fiend the finest leather I have. And for you a low price"

Vandreren handed him 5 gold pieces and retrieved his leather.

"how long are you in town" Krig asked

"I'll be here for the next 5 days" Vandreren said smiling

"Good! good! I can use your skills in the smithy. If you want to help"

"Sounds good to me. But not today I'm going to find a place to stay for tonight and maybe go to the pub for a drink or two".

"Then I shall go to the pub with you friend. I can use a drink myself. there is a new inn right down the road its run by a nice woman you'll like here" Krig teased Vandreren.

Vandreren laughed it off "Alright Krig I'm going to go get settled in"

"Goodbye my friend see you tonight".

 ** _ok I'll finish this later today this is just a little bit I wrote earlier_**


	5. The City Of Spirits

**if you guys want to follow me on any of my social media here it is.**

 **Insta- Bo-Max**

 **snap- xswhd**

 **kik- klovin1**

 **MILD SMUT**

 **Last chapter was a bit short ill try to make this one longer. So without further hesitation lets begin.**

"Alright everyone get up we're almost to byen av gull" Gobbers voice was loud and full startling some of the teens awake. It was early in the morning, the sun barely breaking the horizon.

"Why do we have to get up so early". Snotlout whined as he rolled out of bed.

"Shut it Snotface" Astrid hissed.

"Hey Astrid, maybe when i'm chief we'll be sleeping together" Snotlout said with a wink earning him a swift kick to the groin.

"In your dreams Snotnose" Astrid turned and climbed the ladder to the deck. "how much longer till we are there"

"About 2 hours" replied Stoick. "That is if Gobber would stop using the wheel as a back scratcher"

"I think I've got some moss growing back there". Gobber said while rubbing his back on the wheel. Stoick and Astrid shuddered.

"Hows tha drink boy?". Krig sat beside Vandreren

"Like any other mead" Vandreren took another swig of his drink.

Krig looked Vandreren over. "Something bothering you boy? Maybe lady issues?" Krig plastered a big smile on his face.

"Have to have a lady to have lady issues" It was Vandrerens turn to smile. "If its a lady ye want then look around you. There are a bunch of young, good looking lasses here. And if you pay them some coin then they might even give ye a good time". "I think I may pass on that Krig"

"Fair enough. WE NEED MORE MEAD OVER HERE". A short stout man brought them 4 more cups of mead.

"Trying to get me drunk enough to say yes?"

"You seclude yourself from everyone else for so long, why not treat yourself when you're around such beautiful women". At that moment a raven haired girl wearing barely anything walked by shaking her hips seductively. Krigs eyes full of lust, instantly glued themselves to her. "Krig, hello?" Krigs eyes still glued on the female. "KRIG"

"Ah sorry i was just thinking". "Right" Vandreren had a look of suspicion on his face. "Ah ya got me. Isn't she beautiful though? I believe her name is Lenna".

Vandreren turned to see the girl now standing across the pub talking to some other girls. "But no amount of money could make them sleep with a old fat smith like myself. But you on the other hand might not need money at all". It was true. for the past 4 years he had been doing so much work and fighting. He was lean and muscular. years of fighting with the Romans as a Primus Pilos had turned him into a skilled fighting machine. But that was the past and he no intentions of reliving it.

"So why don't you ask one of them to a private room" Krig leaned in to hear his answer over all the talking and music.

"haven't given it thought yet" Vandreren replied

Krig looking disappointed "nothing to think about boy. Just do it"

"Maybe next time Krig. I'm going to get some rest"

"Alright Vandreren I will see you at the smithy bright and early tomorrow I hope"

"I suppose so. See you later Krig" and with that Vandreren turned and went to his room.

Stoick, Gobber, and the teens had just docked their ship and went to the inn to rent some rooms. In this inn most of the rooms had 3 beds in them allowing them to be shared by multiple people at a time. Snotlout being the heir to the throne, got put with Stoick and Gobber. Astrid and Ruffnut were put in a room together by themselves. With only one room left Tuffnut and Fishlegs were put in a room with someone else.

Everyone went to their rooms and settled in. Once Fishlegs and Tuffnut got to their room they could already smell mead from the other side. "Ah great we got a drunk" Fishlegs sighed. They opened the door. It wasn't much,three beds, a window, a dresser for storing stuff and a washroom. one of the three beds was taken by their unknown roommate. he must've passed out drunk because he wasn't undressed or under the covers. He wore armor that looked to made of black scales and was facing the opposite direction of them. they quietly walked in and set their stuff down and got ready for bed.

Fishlegs was the first awake. Then came Tuffnut. Their unknown friend was still asleep. After they both got ready they went downstairs into the bar area where Stoick and Gobber were already waiting. soon after the rest of the teens came down. "Okay Gobber and I will go down to the marketplace and find a place to set up shop. The rest of you unload the ship"

With that they all set out to do their jobs.

 **Another very short chapter. I'm sorry. I'm tired its like 1 am. So will they find Hiccup (aka Vandreren) in the city? wait till next chpater to find out.**

 **Next chapter out** **tomorrow.**

 **As always, Klovin**


	6. Wanted

**I have returned with great news. A new chapter! I scrapped the last one for this one.**

 **I've been doing some thinking and if any of you have any ideas or anything feel free to pm me. I'm done with school for some time and will have time to write.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to follow.**

"Why do we have to do all the work" Snotlout rolled around on the crates. "We? you're just sitting there doing nothing and complaining about it" Fishlegs set down a box filled with assorted metals and papers. Snotlout jumped off the crates but slipped up knocking over a stack of papers on a post next to them. Everyone burst into laughter.

Snotlout sat up holding his head. "That was not funny stop laughing!". "You're right it was halarious!" Tuffnut started rolling on the ground. "Hey guys look at this" Fishlegs walked over to to the stack of papers Snotlout knocked down. "It looks like a wanted poster" Astrid took the paper from his hands. The person on the page had on a black mask with narrow eye slots and three rows of horns on the head. "look at that reward! 13,000 gold pieces, just think of the things we could buy with that" Ruffnut grabbed the paper away from Astrid to study it more.

"He's a very dangerous man". A tall, lean man wearing all black with the crest of a bounty Hunter on his chest walked down the dock towards the crew. "He's killed hundreds, if not thousands and is still somewhere out there with his dragon". The teens looked at each other for answers. it was Fishlegs who spoke up "A dragon along side a human?". "Aye and no ordinary dragon at that. A night fury". A couple gasps could be heard around them. The story had drawn in a crowd of sailors and passers. "Immposible no one has ever seen a Night fury, much less befriended one". Snotlout contested the man. "I have no way of making you believe me but if you see him alone best approach with cation just in case". The man left and everyone took a flyer from the stand. "You guys don't think he's telling the truth do you" Fishlegs asked the rest of the youth. "Of course not legs it's just a lie to get us not to look for him. He probably wants him for himself". "Yea even if there was a Night Fury I'd cut it's face off with my bare hands" Snotlout punched his hand in exaggeration. "Of course you would". The teen made there way back to the town hall in search of goner and Stoick.

\--Break--

"Alright Vandreren just a little farther". Vandreren and Krig had spent the day finishing a fishing cabin and the south side of the island. "Not sure if I could do it without ya Vandreren". "Ah its the least I can do, I mean you do sharpen my weapons and fix my armour for free". Vandreren wiped sweat from his forehead. "Well Vandreren whaddya say we go and get ourselves a couple drinks from the tavern? Nothing like a long days work to make ya' thirsty". "Sounds like a plan Krig". Krig and Vandreren walked back the the city.

 **\--BREAK--**

The crew from berk met back in town hall at the end of the day. The teens waited for awhile for Stoick and Gobber. After what seemed like forever the two friends finally showed. "Sorry bout' tha' wait lads and las's. Got caught up in the crowds". in reality Gobber and Stoick fell asleep on one of the docks. There was a bit of akward silence between the group. everyone stared at Gobber and Stoick. "Ah alrigh' whaddya say we go get something to eat and some shut eye". everyone nodded and aggrement and set off.

They arrived at the pub shortly after and found some seats at a long table. After everyone got their food they started talking about what they did all day. "Me and Gobber met with some other merchant today". Stoick sat up and pushed his fifth plate aside. "And you stayed out of trouble today I hope". "Yes sir, and look at this today while we were on the docks we found this" Astrid handed the chief the wanted poater. "That much coin could be good for berk" Stoick studied the paper. "But we didn't come here to hunt for some criminal. "But chief..." "There will be no but's Astrid". the twins snicker to themselves "He said butt". Stoick glared at the two. They stopped and kept eating in silence. "tell ya' what Astrid, if you see him you can try to capture him, But don't openly search for him". "Yes sir".

 **\--BREAK--**

Vandreren and Krig walked into the tavern and everything went quiet. Everyone stopped and looked at them. Vandreren was used to getting looks from people because of his mysterious attire. The two found a seat in the back corner of the tavern. most people continued on with what they were doing but some still looked and turned to whisper to the people they were sitting with.

It was a while before a one of the tavern wenches showed up to give them Mead. "That was fast" Krig said in a sarcastic tone. "The tavern wench only hurried awaway form the table as if it was about to transform into a dragon and eat her alive. "That's weird"

"Hm?"

"I've always recieved weird looks and such in public but never like this"

"That is weird"

"This didn't happen yesterday I wonder what's wrong"

"Do I have something in my teeth" Krig joked

"No Krig you don't, you barely have teeth to have stuff stuck in" the two bellowed in laughter together.

A man wearing all Black with a a crest on his chest no doubt that of a bounty Hunter walked up the their table. "Good evening gentlemen, I'm here to claim a bounty" he smiled a devilish smile at Vandreren.

 **There you go. Another chapter and idk what to think of it leave your feedback and don't forget to follow. next chapter may go into Hiccup (aka Vandreren) more. Peace my dudes**


	7. gotta go

_I am so bad. I said this chapter would be out before summer even started and here we are a week before it ends. I must say that I am sorry about this and ill try not to let it happen again._ _Also im going to try to meet you camiXhiccup and Hicstrid readers in the middle and give you a little bit of both. You guys tell me how you feel about it and if you dont like it then ill just kms. Good readings to you. Now what do ya say we get this chapter going._

 _-Break-_

Krig looked up at the man and down at Vandreren. "This is preposterous, we have done nothing wrong!"

By now everyone in the room were watching the three including the people from berk, maybe a little to intently. It had been so long since they had last seen some real action.

The man looked at Krig and spoke with a thick European accent. "Its not you I want smith its the boy"

Vandreren made eye contact with Krig and gave him a reasuring nod like he was trying to tell him something. But before Krig could ask him what he was doing Vandreren grabbed his cup of mead and slammed it against the mans head and booked for the door. Before he could reach the door a man jumped out in front of him.

Stoick and the rest of the crew had been watching the three harshly as they talked. When the wanted man cracked the cup over the english mans head and bolted for the door Stoick jumped up to stop him.

Stoick stood in front of the man now waiting for him to make a move. But he only stood there not moving a muscle.

"Well what ya gonna do boy" he challenged. Still the man stood there.

Hiccup couldnt believe what he was seeing. this had to be a sick joke played on him by the gods. First off some man from from the south tries to arrest or even kill him and now his father is back and standing infront of him. Thank the gods he never took his mask off in public. He wouldnt even allow Krig the pleasure of seeing his face.

"Well what ya gonna do boy". what was he going to do. He had to get away that was a given. thats what he was going to do, get away, go back home. First he needed to get out of here. He searched the room he saw the hairy hooligans and other big vikings, too many to fight. He had to get out without saying a word. He couldnt risk anyone finding out who he really was even though his voice had gotten deeper over the years.

He pulled out a ball the size of ones pupil and threw it on the ground, the room filled up with a thick fog. Everyone was bumping into each other and knocking things over searching for the boy.

Vandreren snuck out in the chaos and ran for the woods. Once he reached the woods he reached for his sword to light the way but felt nothing at his hip, he then remembered that he left it in the smith. He snuck back into town dodgeing everyone he came into contact with. He reached the smith and opened the door slowly in case someone was inside. It looked empty so he walked in. He saw his sword sitting on the counter where he left it. He wlaked over to pick it up and as he did he was pulled into a dark room to his right by a unkown hand. right as he was pulled in a group of vikings walked past searching for him. he elbowed the man who grabbed him in the side. "Ow ye little shit" Came Krigs voice from the dark

"My bad Krig I didnt know it was you, why are you here and not out there?" Vandreren asked

"I think the better question is what have you done to have a 13,000 gold piece bounty on ye!" Krig held up the bounty letter

"Ya know the usally... killing a king". Vandreren chuckled.

"What! what king? who? where? why? how?" Krig looked at Vandreren with amazement.

Vandreren sighed. " It was Alvin the treacherous".

Krig starred back in amazement. "That was you?".

Another group of viking were walking by in search for Vandreren. One could be heard talking. "Do you really think he flys a night fury?" Vandreren knew the voice. it belonged to Tuffnut thorston. "No you idiot theres no way someone saw a night fury and lived no less rode one!" This was his sister Ruffnut thorston. "Will you two shut up! if he hears us we will never find him and get that sweet gold" This voice he knew all too well it was his childhood tournamenter. There was a smacking noise and then someone could be heard saying "Ow". "we arent here for the money Snotlout, we are here for the safety of our people. If this guy really does command a nigh fury just think of what he can do with other dragons". This was Astrid. The best fighter berk has to offer. "lets hope we dont find out" Fishlegs spoke up in a soft tone". always the non fighting type like Hiccup.

The group walked by the smith. once they were gone Vandreren and Krig came out of the room. "Ive gotta get out of here Krig".

"Is it true" Krig asked

"Is what true krig?". Vandreren asked while he sheethed his sword.

"That you command the Night fury" krig looked at Vandreren.

Vandreren stopped and looked at Krig. "Some things are best left in the dark" with that He left the smith and headed for the woods.

 **-break-**

 **We will now refer to vandrere as Hiccup**

Hiccup came out of the woods into a clearing. He searched for the cave he left his friend in. Once he found it he walked in. Toothless was eating a basket of fish when he walked in. Toothless turned around to see who had intruded on his dinner. He bounded over to Hiccup and tackled him and started to lick him. "Aw bud you know that doesnt wash out". Toothless let out a snort of approval and walked back over to his food. "Were leaving Toothless" Toothless whinned as to ask why. "Because these people are trying to kill me" Toohless let out a growl. "Its okay boy we will go back home. We'll be safe there".

Hiccup got on Toothless' back and took off.

-break-

Stoick and Gobber walked with the man in black down towards the dock. "I dont think I caught your name sir" Stoick asked the man. The man looked at Stoick. "The names venator"

"Well my names Stoick and this is Gobber. The five kids are Snotlout, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs". They all said their greetings. "we were here to trade but it seems there are more important things at hand".

"Yes, I will help you hunt this man down shall i take 50% of the cut".

"Fine with me we just want our village to be safe" Stoick shook the mans hand and they started to discuss how they were going to go about finding the mystery man.

The five teens were making plans of there own. Plans that involved them getting all the gold.

-break-

 ** _Tell me how you feel about the story i read every comment. feel free to join the forum for httyd I made! I may give sneak peeks of upcoming chapters there. If you find any mistakes tell me and ill try to fix them asap. dont forget to fav the story and review. It really helps._** ** _As always Klovin. im working on chapter 8 right now as of January 7th 2018_**


	8. A not so secluded island

_**Here is another chapter hope you enjoy.**_

Hiccup and Toothless flew through the brisk night air. The moonlight reflecting off the tops of the clouds below made it seem like the world was covered in a thick blanket of snow. Hiccup laid back on the night furys back and looked up at the stars recalling the events that just took place. How did his father find him? did he know it was him?, He hoped not. It was a while before Hiccup and Toothless made it back to their home on a secluded island north of the byen av gull.

Hiccup slid off the night furys back and grabbed his bags. It was a couple weeks trip by boat but he had a dragon that could make it in a matter of days. "Good to be home bud" Hiccup reached over to pat Toothless on the head. Hiccup was still stumped about the events that happend only days before.

Toothles slept for hours after they landed. The trip had wore his wings out. apart from the little breaks they took this is the only rest hes had.

As soon as they landed Hiccup started work on his forge. Creating things in his forge was the only way he could get stuff off his mind, and he really needed a distraction now. Hiccup ended up exausting all their iron and there was no way of getting more on this island.

Hiccup sighed, It would be the last iron he would have for a while. He would have to visit other places to get his materials, Although the nearest island other than Byen Av Gull was still a couple weeks flight.

He would still have to worry about his bounty, and if anyone saw him they would take him in for sure. He had Toothless though so why was he worrying.

 **-Break-**

 **On a unknown boat in the middle of the ocean**

A man with a cocked hat sits at a table below deck with a sheet of parchment in front of him.

 _ **Dear Emory**_

 ** _It has been 4 weeks 3 days and still no sign of any land. Our rations are begging to run out and were running out of clean drinkable water. Oh how I miss the warmth of the fire, and the sound of the birds and other animals of the such. I have taken what we own for granite. These past weeks have been some of the most grueling ever. The storms have washed some of the men overboard and set us of course drastically. I will write again soon._**

 ** _Your love, Henry_**

The man walked up the to the top deck in search of a terrible terror to deliver the message. A boom of thunder cought his attention and he turned his head to the sky, Rough gray clouds loomed above the ship and he could tell this was going to be a bad storm.

 **-Break-**

"Alright boy" Hiccup called Toothless down from the cave they were sleeping in. The storm the night before destroyed almost everything in its path. "the gods mustve been angered" Hiccup walked out of the mouth of the cave and took a look around, trees lay baren on the ground and most everything was out of place.

Hiccup and Toothless made there way down to the beach to fish for food. After a couple hours of fishing they made there way back up to the cave and set the fish down.

toothles eyed the fish intently. "not yet bud we will have dinner soon". The sun was setting on the edge of the water.

The fire died down as the last of the fish was cooked. Toothles inhaled the lost of the raw fish and stumbled off to bed, Hiccup sat next to the fire. There was a crunch of sticks and leaves in the woods beside him. Hiccup stood up abruptly. "who's there", no answer. Hiccup pulled out his sword and set it ablaze. He slowly walked over to the woods and shown the light.

Nothing,

Hiccup walked over to the fire and smotherd it. He took one last glance around and headed for the mouth of the cave. A pair of eyes following him.

 **This ones only 705 words, but with the start of classes again its all I have time for. Ill try to push more chapters soon. not sure how thats going to work out though. thanks for reading and dont forget to review and tell me what you think could be done better. Still not sure about CamiXHiccup or AstridXHiccup, everyone seems to be split odwn the middle for it. Half wants one and the other half wants the other.**

 **Klovin**


	9. Obsidian rock

**last chapter we met Henry, He was writing a letter of sorts to his significant other. The first part of the chapter is about what happened after the storm. The second part of this chapter will focus on The Hairy Hooligans. So no Hiccup this time.**

 _ **Unknown Island**_

Henry woke up, sand in his mouth and hair. He stood up and took a clumsy step forward. "where the fu..". Henry stopped in his tracks, Before him sat a mountain to rival them all. This had to be an uncharted island, no book, map, or anything at that spoke of such a magnificent place. He took a look around the beach. That must've been no ordinary storm. The ship he was on became beached on the coast 100 yards away. Supplies lay scattered out.

Henry climbed aboard the ship, so far empty. He walked into the captains quarters, no one. He made his way back out. The sound of laughter sounded far off in the woods. "What in the devil" Henry whispered.

Henry made his way through the thick underbrush. The sound of cheering and laughter could be heard along with the beating of a drum. Henry's pace quickened as he got closer and closer. Henry came out to a opening. The captain of the ship and some crew members sat around a fire. They beat on makeshift drums and drank ale.

"Ah Mr. Henry took you long enough to come about" Said the captain. "Aye" his sailors replied.

"well if you aren't a sight for sore eyes Captain Thatch". The sailors went back to playing their drums and talking. Captain Thatch handed Henry a drink. "Have a seat Henry"

Henry sat down. "Thanks". "That was some storm last night don't ya think?". "Aye" Thatch agreed. "dont think ive seen the likes of a storm like that since... well ever" Thatch jokes.

"What island is this anyway, I dont believe ive seen this place before". Thatch's smile fell from his face, "Aye, as have I"

The drumming stopped. The sailors all looked up at the captain. Thatch stared at the ground in front of him . After a while he spoke, "Not all me men died at sea last night". Henry leaned in, "excuse me?". "aye, Last night it was more than the sea that took the life of men alone". Thatch looked up

"When the ship came ashore last night most of the men got thrown overboard by the landing. But those who the landing spared became doomed to the same fate of death. It started with a single scream... then another... and another... there were 30 of us. We are 15 now." Thatch closed his eyes. The sailors bowed their head, some in prayer for themselves and the fallen. "Well... What was it?" Henry asked in fear. Thatch looked at Henry's face, bags under his eyes. "They were flying beasts, some the length of the ship herself. And their breath... As hot as the fires of hell, The teeth sharper than me own sword. They took most of us, Some of them wore tore apart from the waist by the talons of the beast, it was a complete slaughter". Henry looked at thatch, "You must be joking, no such thing can exist..." Thatch looked down "I couldn't believe my own eyes as well". Henry look around at the other sailors and then back at thatch. "then why are we still here!, we need to leave!" Thatch look at him "calm down lad". Henry stood up "We need to get the boat back to the water or we will all die!". Thatch stood up "We tried!. There is no way she'll be able to float again.". "so that's it, this is how i die. sitting around a fire with pirates, drinking and playing drums." Everyone looked around at each other. "Well, let's make it last" Henry grabbed a bottle of Ale and sat back down. Everyone cheered and went back to playing. "There is nothing to be done lad. You understand?" Thatch asked. Henry shrugged it off, "Let's drink".

 _ **Berk**_

The teens, Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. All sat together in the great hall. They all picked at their food. It had been a couple days since they arrived back at berk. With the word of the Dragon rider getting out. The whole village could be heard talking about it. What they would use the gold for, how they plan on catching him and where they think he's at. Someone even had the idea that he was the leader of all the dragon raids before. The queen was nothing but a simple pawn, and this was his way of coming back to get revenge.

"So... have you guys heard" Fishlegs broke the silence between the group. "Heard what legs?" Astrid asked, everyone looked up at Fishlegs. "Well, people are saying that this so called "dragon rider" is the real deal. Like he's the real dragon leader and the queen at the nest was only one of many pawns he has". everyone deadpanned at Fishlegs."what?" "Dragons would never accept a human as their leader Fishface" Snotlout leaned back. "im with snotlout of this Fish" Tuffnut added. "yea" the others joined in.

"Its what people are saying" Fishlegs said.

It was midnight as the group made their way out of the great hall. The group said their goodbyes and all headed towards their houses.

Fishlegs made his way home. as he walked he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Towards the sea stacks a black dot was flying around. Fishlegs rubbed his eyes, when he opened the the dot was gone. "hmm must've been seeing things". once inside Fishlegs made his way to his be and blew out his candle and drifted off to sleep.

A loud thud shook the house and woke Fishlegs up. He shot up out of his bed and grabbed his dagger from his night stand. Fishlegs made his way down stairs. He searched the room and found nothing.

He opened the front door and was hit by the cool brisk air, he took a look around and still nothing. "weird" he thought. He turned to walk in and the glint of the moonlight on the ground caught his attention. A single obsidian colored rock was laying on the ground, he picked it up. it was smooth and rounded on the edged. "even more weird" he thought. He took one last look around, nothing. He pocketed the stone and walked in. He stayed up for a while studying the rock. He had never seen anything like it. After hours of studying it he called it a night and crawled back in bed. He would find out more in the morning.

In the morning the teens all met in the Great hall for breakfast. Fishlegs was the last to sit down at the table. everyone took notice of the bags under his eyes. "you okay Legs" Astrid asked. "what? oh yea, im fine". "okay..." Astrid looked at him funny. they were quiet for the rest of breakfast. Once everyone was finished they threw their plates into the bin. They sat down to discuss what they were going to do that day. Everyone talked about what they had planned while Fishlegs studied the rock he found. "what that Fishlegs" Tuffnut asked, Fishlegs didn't hear him. "Hello Fishlegs?" still no answer, "Tuffnut picked a piece of word off the table and threw it at Fishlegs. "OW what, why!"

"What you looking at?" everyone looked at Fishlegs and what he and in his hands. "Oh, ummm I dont know. I found it last night after i heard something outside". Fishlegs put it on the table. They passed it around the table. "it doesn't look like anything i've ever seen" Snotlout said. "It looks like a jewel" Tuffnut added. "maybe it's some kind of new metal" Ruffnut looked at it. "feels like metal" Ruffnut bit down on it "Feels like metal". Astrid looked at it and held it out for Fishlegs. Before Fishlegs could grab it A foreign hand reached out and grabbed it. "let me see that" it was Venator, the bounty hunter. He was staying with berk until they found the Dragon rider. "where did you find this, boy?". Fishlegs looked at him. "I found this rock outside me house last night. Something woke me up and I went to check to see what it was and I found that on the ground". Venator looked it up and down, then looked at the boy. "what's your name son?" Venator looked the the boy. "Its Fishlegs sir". Fishlegs held out his hand to shake Venators but Venator only looked at it and kept talking. "Well Fishlegs, Consider yourself lucky to be alive". Fishlegs looked at the man puzzled, "excuse me?". The man opened a pocket on his shirt and pulled out 5 more identical rocks. He laid them on the table next to Fishlegs' rock.

"These aren't rocks Fishlegs, these are Dragon scales". Everyone looked at each other with great surprise. "And not any Dragon, a Night Fury". "How's this possible?" Fishlegs asked. "there is only one Night Fury i know the exist, its the Riders". Fishlegs and the group shuddered. Knowing that he was here last night made everyone feel uneasy. "I would like to keep this Fishlegs, what do you have to say?". Fishlegs looked up at the man. "sure but does this mean the Dragon Rider is here and actually rides the night fury. Also how do you know it even belongs to a Night Fury?" Fishlegs had many questions but could only get a few out. "I've been hunting this man for years Fishlegs, I know what Night Fury looks like, and yes, he's here".

 **Another chapter. i'll try to explain more in the next chapter. We are going to go into detail about how Hiccup and Henry's life matter in this story. Until then don't forget to review, I read them all.**

 **Klovin**


End file.
